


The Power Of Four

by Dreamshade01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshade01/pseuds/Dreamshade01
Summary: Virgil has had a rough life. Between the abuse at home and the bullying at school, he doesn't think it will ever get better. That is until three mysterious new students join his school. That's when things started to get weird. What will happen when Virgil discovers he has abilities beyond his wildest dreams? And how will these three new students play a part in him discovering these new abilities?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please give me some constructive criticism and feedback.  
> Trigger Warnings: Past/referenced abuse, Bullying  
> I'll add any others at the beginning of each chapter.  
> Enjoy!

No one knew how bad Virgil had it at home. His parents had always wanted a girl, but when Virgil was born, the doctors said that,due to complications during the delivery, they were no longer able to have anymore kids. Because of this, they resented Virgil, and never let him forget that he was the reason they couldn't have the daughter they had always wanted. For 17 years, they beat and belittled him every chance that they got. On top of what was going on at home, Virgil also got bullied at school for being a loner and "being to dark and pale to be around normal people". To get through the days, Virgil had taken to locking himself in his room or hiding in the high school library and losing himself in books. He particularly loved the books about magic and adventure because he knew they were complete works of fiction. Little did he know that he was about to have quite a magical adventure of his own.


	2. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past/Referenced Abuse, Mention of Bullying  
> Please tell me if I missed any.

It was the first day of senior year, and Virgil was actually looking forward to school. This past summer had been particularly bad. His father had lost his job, and he had spent the whole summer yelling at Virgil and blaming him for everything that had gone wrong. This morning, however, Virgil woke up much earlier than his parents did. He quickly threw on a dark pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. After putting on his pale foundation and dark eye shadow to cover his black eye and pulling on his hoodie to cover the bruises his father had left the night before, he checked his reflection to make sure nothing was visible. When he was satisfied that every bruise was covered, he silently slipped downstairs and searched for something to eat. He settled for some granola bars he found in the pantry and slipped them into his backpack. He put on his shoes and snuck outside as quickly as possible without ever making a single sound.  
Once outside, he opened a granola bar and started to eat on his way to the bus stop at the end of his road. When he reached it he opened his book and began to read. By the time the bus came, he was so enthralled by the words that he almost missed it. He quickly gathered his things and got onto the bus, trying to ignore the glares of the driver and other students as he passed. He quickly found a seat in the back of the bus and put on his headphones. He was extremely grateful that the ride was a short one because it meant that he would be able to escape the harsh glares that were all around him. When the bus pulled into the school parking lot, Virgil could not escape fast enough.  
He hoped that he would be able to get into the library before the school bully, known only as Deceit to everyone except himself, found him and picked up where he left off before summer had given Virgil a way to hide from him. Deceit had bullied everyone at some point, but, for some unknown reason, he had focused in on Virgil at the beginning of the previous year and stopped going after anyone else. Virgil had tried to report it, but Deceit, being a star football player, usually managed to escape any form of punishment. Virgil had been able to evade him in the mornings every once in a while by rushing to hide in the library before he could be seen. Today was not one of those days.  
Deceit saw him almost immediately and started toward the dark boy. Virgil looked around for somewhere to hide. Near the library door, he spotted three boys that he didn't recognize. Virgil saw his chance to escape when Deceit was focused on making his way through the morning crowd. Virgil bolted toward the three boys and hid behind them as a child would hide behind their parents. He hoped they wouldn't walk away or give away his location. They looked at him and then glanced around them as though they were looking for something. They seemed to see something because Virgil could swear the one in the light blue shirt with a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders and the one in the black shirt and tie adjusted their positions to better hide him while the one in a red and white sports jacket looked ready to fight someone if need be. Deceit didn't even give them a second glance when he passed by. He seemed to not even see Virgil.  
As soon as Deceit was out of sight, Virgil muttered a quick "thanks" and ducked into the library without a backward glance. If he had looked back, he probably would have noticed three confused and curious faces watching him as he walked away.


	3. Reading Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long,but, due to my hectic schedule, I have no real schedule for updating this. I do however plan to update as often as possible. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. There will be another posted as soon as I find more time to type it out. So, without further ado, here we go.  
> Trigger Warnings: I don't think there are any in this chapter  
> Please let me know if I missed any.

When Virgil entered the library, he immediately made his way toward the reading rooms in the back. Thomas, the librarian and only person he felt he could truly trust, was standing next to his favorite room waiting for him. As Virgil walked toward him, he couldn't help his glance at the room in the far corner of the library. He had never seen anyone go into or come out of that door. Despite all of the other reading rooms always being very crowded, Thomas always kept that room locked for some unknown reason. As he thought about it, he realized that he had always seen people shy away from the door when walking past it, but he could never figure out why.  
"Why doesn't anyone use that room? What's in there?" Virgil asked as Thomas as he unlocked the door.  
"I don't think you are ready for that room yet." Thomas replied.  
"What do you mean 'not ready yet'? I'm a senior. If I'm not ready now, when will I be?" Virgil demanded, looking at Thomas as though he had two heads.  
Instead of answering him, Thomas just walked away, leaving a very confused Virgil to stare after him. "Well that wasn't foreboding at all." was all he said as he walked into the reading room to wait for the morning bell to ring.


	4. Three New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been so long. I have not had a chance to work on it at all. Then I did type it out and my laptop deleted it on me. Anyway it's finally finished, so I'll stop talking and let y'all read now. Hope y'all enjoy!  
> Trigger Warning: Bullying  
> Please tell me if I missed anything.

The rest of the day went by without incident. Everybody seemed to be focusing on the new students. This gave Virgil a break from all the glares and whispers, which he was extremely grateful for. He soon discovered that he shared most of his classes with one or more of them. They seemed nice enough when they spoke to people, but for the most part they kept to themselves. Virgil could relate to this being a loner himself.  
As Virgil walked to his locker at the end of the day, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Deceit until he actually bumped into him. "Watch where you're going Freak! Or is that makeup clouding your vision?" Deceit took a step closer to Virgil, causing the smaller boy to shrink back. "S-sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to bump into you." Virgil said, hating how his voice shook. "You're so pathetic!" Deceit said. Then he punched Virgil in the face, causing him to fall against the lockers. Deceit then kicked him in the gut. Virgil curled in on himself and groaned in pain. Deceit laughed and walked away, leaving Virgil in a ball on the floor.  
"Are you OK?" A voice above Virgil asked. He looked up to see the boy in the blue shirt and cardigan standing over him and holding out a hand to help him up. Virgil took it and stood up, already feeling a bruise forming on his cheek. 'Great. That's one more to cover up.' He thought to himself. Out loud he simply said, "Yeah. Thanks."  
"Of course! My name's Patton. What's yours?" The boy, Patton, asked. Virgil was shocked. No one had ever cared enough to want to know his name. "Uh....Virgil." He said, expecting Patton to laugh at him and walk away. When he didn't hear any laughter he looked up nervously to see Patton thinking the name over. "I like it. It's very unique which seems to suit you very well." He said finally, causing Virgil to blush. "Thanks. I like yours too." He replied, and it was Patton's turn to blush.  
"Patton! There you are! We have looked everywhere for you! We thought we were gonna have to file a missing persons report!" The boy in the red and white jacket said as he walked up with the boy in the black shirt and tie. "Don't exaggerate. However, we were wondering where you were Patton. We were supposed to meet in front of the library after school." The slightly shorter boy said, adjusting his tie. "Sorry guys. I was talking to Virgil here." He said as he gestured to the dark boy beside him. Virgil just ducked his head and waved to the two newcomers.  
"Hello. I'm Roman, and this nerd here is Logan. It is a honor to meet you Virgil." Roman said with a deep bow. Virgil noticed that the term "nerd" was said less as an insult and more as a term of endearment. The other boy, Logan, rolled his eyes at the dramatics, but he couldn't quite hide the fond smile that tugged at his lips. "Salutations Virgil." Logan said,"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
"Uh...Hi. Same to you I guess." Virgil said.  
"So sorry to cut this short, but we really must be going." Roman said as he took Patton by the hand and started to lead him away. "Oh, OK. Are you sure you're OK Virgil?" Patton asked, already starting to be pulled away by Roman with Logan following close behind. "Yeah. I'm fine." Virgil answered, knowing that it was far from the truth. "OK. See you tomorrow then!" Patton called over his shoulder, waving.  
Virgil sighed as he watched the strange trio walk away. Then he shook his head and started his own walk home. He couldn't be late if he was going to make it home before his parents did.  
As he walked, he couldn't help but to think of those three peculiar people that he now shared a school with. He knew he would see them tomorrow, and that thought alone filled him with happiness. For the fist time in as long as he could remember, he had something to look forward to.  
If only he knew what lay ahead of him. He would be much more wary.


	5. A Power Emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took me so long to get to y'all. I had a crazy work schedule and the worst case of writers block I have ever had. Anyways, thanks to coffee, awesome readers (I love y'all!), and amazing coworkers who are amazing with plot lines and ideas as well as being super supportive and constructive with their critiques (Thanks Mary and Kristin! Y'all are awesome!), the new chapter is finally here! I'll stop talking now and let y'all read the story.  
> Trigger Warnings: abuse (verbal and attempted physical), mild swearing, mention of drinking, self deprecating thoughts  
> Please let me know if I missed anything. And stay safe y'all.

When Virgil got home, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the extra cars in the driveway. He walked into the house, and was immediately pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his father yelling from the living room. He glanced at the clock in the front hallway. He was almost 20 minutes late! 'This is not going to end well,' he thought as he contemplated turning around and walking right back out the door. However, he knew that would only make it worse, so instead he slowly trudged toward the screaming, drunk man in the living room. Sure enough, his father was furious. Even his usually loud friends had gone deathly silent.  
"Where were you, boy?!?" His father yelled from his seat on the couch.  
"I was held up after school, and missed the bus."Virgil answered honestly.  
"You probably got into trouble again! Everyone knows you are just a completely worthless piece of trash that just loves causing trouble for anyone around you. That's why no one cares about you!" With that, Virgil's father threw the bottle he had been drinking from straight at Virgil's head. Virgil threw his hands hands up to protect his face, closed his eyes, and waited for the impact.  
It never came. Instead he heard the bottle shatter, and looked down to see it about a foot in front of him. "What the hell?" Virgil was snapped out of his thoughts by his father's voice.  
His gaze snapped up to see his father coming toward him. Virgil threw his hands up once more, and watched as his father was pushed back by what he could only describe as a purple force field. His father's friends all stared with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.  
"How the hell are you doing that? What kind of freak are you?!?"His father spat. He tried to step towards his son again, only to be pushed further back this time. He growled in frustration and kept trying to move forward, but just kept getting pushed further and further back.  
To say that Virgil was scared would be the understatement of the year. He was purely terrified! He immediately turned and ran out the front door. He didn't know where he could go, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get away fast.  
Virgil ran and ran until he gasping to catch his breath. He stopped and looked up to see where he was. He was back at the school, and he noticed four familiar people walking out of the otherwise empty building. Just as Virgil was wondering what they were doing there at such a late time, Patton shouted his name and waved him over. As the dark boy walked over he noticed Thomas staring at him with a strange look on his face.  
"Hey."Virgil said as Patton enveloped him in a hug."What are you guys doing here?"  
"We could ask you the same thing."Logan replied, and Virgil noticed that he didn't actually answer his question.  
"My father and I had a fight, and I had to get away, so I just ran. This is just where I wound up I guess." He replied. He quickly added "it's no big deal" when Patton gasped and wrapped him in another hug.  
Suddenly there was a call of "Think fast!" and a book came flying out of nowhere aimed straight at Virgil's head. Again Virgil only had enough time to throw up his hands to protect his face, and, as before, the purple force field appeared, the book bouncing off of it and landing harmlessly on the ground. Virgil was once more terrified. He looked around and saw three shocked faces. Thomas, whose arm was still extended from throwing his book, was looking at him as though Virgil were a new text book that he was trying to figure out.  
'Now you've done it! You've gone and scared the only people on this planet who were ever nice to you. Way to go, Freak!' Virgil thought as he tensed up and waited for the horrified screams. He just knew they were gonna call him a freak and leave...  
"Well it's about time!" Or not. Surprised, Virgil looked up to see Thomas smiling at him. "I was wondering when your powers would show up!"


	6. Even more powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another chapter so soon? I got really bored at work, so I wrote this chapter all in one night. Hope y'all enjoy!  
> Trigger Warnings: implied/referenced abuse, start of an anxiety attack (it gets stopped before it gets to serious)  
> Please let me know if I missed any.

"Wait....What?!? You were wondering when this would happen? You mean you expected this?!?" Virgil screamed. "Why did you never tell me? How did you even know? Thomas, what is happening to me?" At this point, Virgil was close to hyperventilating. Thomas could see this and took a step towards him.  
"Virgil I need you to breathe. In for 4 seconds, hold for 7 seconds, out for 8 seconds. Good. Now try it again." Thomas repeated the instructions in his most soothing tone as Virgil followed along. This went on for about 5 minutes until Virgil's breathing was steady again.  
"What's wrong with me?" He asked Thomas weakly. "Nothing is wrong with you. You are just coming into your powers. That's all. Every thing is gonna be alright." Thomas said as though Virgil had failed a test instead of making a purple force field suddenly appear.  
"You say that like this is something that happens all the time. You also said that you were wondering when this would happen which means you knew. How?" Virgil demanded.  
"He knows because this has happened quite a bit recently and he has helped us hide it." Logan answered. Virgil had almost completely forgotten that he and Thomas weren't alone. "What do you mean. Helped you hide what?" Virgil asked the older boy.  
"He helped us hide our powers, kiddo." Patton said.  
"Wait. You two have powers too?" Virgil asked as he stared in shock at them.  
"Actually that means that there are now five people with powers here." Roman answered for Patron. He was slightly offended at being left out of the conversation so far.  
"Yes. There are now five of us with powers. Now, let's head home before people start to notice that we are just standing here and get suspicious." Thomas said, putting his hand on Roman's shoulder. "We can meet by the library and discuss this further in the morning."  
They all started walking away. That is, all but Virgin who just shuffled his feet nervously. He really did not want to go home to his father. What would the man say? Or worse, what would he do? Virgil was terrified to find out.  
Patton seemed to sense this because suddenly he turned around and jogged back to Virgil. "Hey Virgil, wanna come spend the night at my house?" He asked casually, though there was a worried blunt in his eyes. "Don't you have to ask you parents first?" Virgil asked.  
"Nah. They won't mind." Patton said.  
"Sure. Thanks." Virgil said, relieved that he wouldn't have to go home tonight.  
"Of course, kiddo! You're welcome to stay there any time." Patton said cheerfully. There was a seriousness in his eyes though that told Virgil he actually meant it. "Thanks." Virgil said shyly. Patton just smiled and began to lead the way to his house.  
"Sooo..." Virgil said as they walked. "What powers do you have?"


	7. Patton's power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for the support! It means a lot to me! I am so super sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I wrote it out and wound up hating the first several versions of it. I finally just decided to go with this one. I hope y'all like it! Thanks for your patience. The next chapter should be out soon.  
> Trigger warnings: bullying (verbal and physical)

"I'm an empath." Patton told Virgil as they reached his house.  
"So...what? You can tell how people feel?" Virgil asked curiously.  
"Well, yes. I also have some influence over people's emotions." Patton answered. "Oh! I can heal people too. Nothing big yet, but I can heal cuts and bruises."  
Virgil just stared in awe. Then he realized something that Patton had said.  
"Wait. 'Yet'? What? You mean your powers grew?" Virgil asked.  
"Yeah! I started out just being able to feel other people's emotions and then my powers just grew from there." Patton told him excitedly. "I can't wait to see what all powers you get!"  
Virgil didn't know what to think. Would he get more powers? What would they be? Would he be able to control them?  
The next morning Patton and Virgil walked to school together. They were on their way to the library when they heard a voice that sent shivers down Virgil's spine.  
"Hey freak! What are you doing here so early?"  
Virgil and Patton turned around to see Deciet walking their way with several guys from the football team. Patton pushed Virgil behind him protectively.  
"What are you doing? I have a force field, remember? I can defend myself. I don't want you getting hurt." Virgil whispered.  
"You don't know how to control it. Plus we can't use our powers out in the open, kiddo. We don't know what would happen if we did." Patton whispered back.  
"Look guys! The freak has himself a boyfriend!" Deciet said to the football players, who were now surrounding the two smaller boys. "Isn't that cute?" "He's not my boyfriend." Virgil and Patton said in unison. "Right. I totally believe that." Deceit said mockingly. He glanced around. The hallways were filling up with students which meant the teachers would be in the halls soon as well. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private, shall we? Grab 'em!" Suddenly Virgil and Patton were being forced into an empty classroom. They struggled to get loose, but the football players were too strong for them. Virgil tried to scream for help but as soon as he tries one of them covered his mouth. He watched helplessly as Deceit locked the door before anyone had a chance to come to their rescue. He looked over at Patton and saw that he was still struggling to get loose. Like Virgil, he also had a hand covering his mouth and keeping him quiet. Deceit started walking toward them. "So..."Deceit said, moving closer to Patton,"You're new here. I'm gonna tell you this once, in case you didn't know. This freak isn't worth your time. Leave now and I'll forget you were ever even near him." As he turned and started to walk toward Virgil, the football players that were holding Patton in place let him go. Virgil tried not to look at Patton. He didn't want to see him go. He braced himself for whatever was about to happen. "I'm not going anywhere without my friend." Virgil looked up in surprise. Deceit stopped moving closer to Virgil and turned around. "What did you just say?" He asked in a dangerous tone. He moved toward Patton once more, but Patton stood his ground. Nobody messed with his friends. "I said I'm not going anywhere without my friend." He said firmly. Deceit just looked amused now, but there was still that dangerous look in his eyes. "Is that so? Well in that case," He said, "then you can just join him." With that, he punched Patton in the stomach, causing the smaller boy to fall over and curl in on himself. Virgil tried to scream through the hand covering his mouth. His tried to step forward, but was held back by the players surrounding him. Deceit looked over at him and laughed. He kicked Patton in the ribs and watch Virgil's reaction as Patton curled further in on himself and groaned in pain. Virgil struggled desperately to get free and go to his friend. Deceit walked over to him with a smirk. Just as he drew his fist back to punch Virgil, the door suddenly flew open. Virgil had never been so happy to see anyone in his life.


	8. Room within a room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Another chapter!  
> Sorry this chapter took so long. I got so busy with the holiday season that I barely had time to breath. The when it was over I completely forgot that I had this written out but not posted. Sorry again. Hope y'all enjoy!  
> Trigger Warnings: fighting  
> I think that's it but please let me know if I missed anything

Deceit turned and looked to see who was interrupting him now. "That door was locked how did you get in? Who are you?" He growled at the two newcomers.  
"That is none of your concern! You should, however, be concerned about yourselves. Those are our friends you are hurting. Leave now before we change our minds to let you." Logan said. Virgin noticed he looked truly terrifying. He also noticed that Logan was holding back Roman, who looked ready to kill.  
Deceit, who still had hi fist pulled back, punched Virgil in the stomach and laughed. Virgil doubled over as much as he could with his arms still being held by the two football players.  
"What are you gonna do if I don't? Look around. You're outnumbered. What are you gonna do? Throw a book at us?" The other football players laughed as well. Two of them grabbed Patton from where he was still curled in on himself on the floor, and pulled him up to his feet.  
The grips on both boys tightened painfully, causing them both to whimper.  
Logan's expression darkened, "Very well. As you wish. Roman, just try not to kill them."  
"No promises." was all Roman said.  
The next thing Virgil knew, Roman was attacking the football players. That didn't surprise Virgil. What did surprise Virgil was that Roman was winning! The guys holding him were suddenly trying to hide behind him and use him as a human shield. One look toward Patton told Virgil why. Logan was holding Patton in his arms while the two guys that had previously been holding him were on the ground, and Roman was heading his way now. One of the guys holding Virgil stepped forward and tried to attack Roman, who caught his fist mid-punch. Virgil saw a blur of movement and then the football player was on the ground, more scared than hurt.  
Suddenly Virgil was falling toward Roman as the last football player shoved him and ran for the door, but froze as the door locked itself. He pulled on the door as Roman walked toward him, having already caught and steadied Virgil. In another blur that football player was on the ground as well. Virgil could only stare as Roman walked back over to him.  
"Are you all right?" Roman asked as he looked Virgil over for any serious injuries.  
"What the f-"Virgil started.  
"LANGUAGE!" Patton shouted, causing everyone to jump and Roman to chuckle under his breath.  
"Okay...What the heck just happened?" Virgil asked, barely managing not to scream.  
"I think that is a conversation better suited to be held somewhere else." Logan said with a pointed look at the football players all around the room. With that statement, they left the classroom, leaving leaving a group of very confused football players and a very angry Deceit behind.  
Thomas was waiting by the reading rooms when the group walked in.  
"You're late. What happened?" Thomas asked as he unlocked the furthest reading room in the library and waving them all inside.  
Virgil paused in the doorway. "I thought you said that I wasn't ready for this room?"  
Thomas smiled at him. All he said as he walked in was "Now you are."  
Virgil followed and gasped at what he saw. The room was huge! It didn't look like it could even fit in the school. On the walls were all kinds of weapons from swords and daggers to things that Virgil didn't even know the names of. There was an area dedicated to weights and a running track on one side of the room and a reading area, complete with comfy looking armchairs, and a giant bookcase on the other side of the room. In the back of the room was a glass wall that separated a smaller area from the rest of the room. There was a metal door leading into that room. Virgil saw the others standing by that door waiting for him, so he walked over.  
"Okay. What all powers do you all have?" Virgil asked once he had reached them.  
"Well...as you saw, I have super speed and extreme strength." Roman said proudly after a moment.  
"I have telekinesis and telepathy." Logan said. He then added after a moment, "As you also saw."  
"I can sense when people either have powers or have the potential for powers. I can also help people with powers learn to control them and can contain them when people lose control. And what do you two mean by 'as you saw'? When did he see you two use your powers? Did anyone else see?" Thomas demanded looking at the two suddenly sheepish boys.  
"Thomas is sort of or mentor." Patton whispered to a slightly scared Virgil.  
"Well you see..." Roman started nervously. They told Thomas everything that had happened only a few minutes before. When they finished Thomas just stood silently for several moments. When he finally answered, all he said was, "What is done is done. Let's start training. Virgil, you're up first. Let's see what you can do." With that, he opened the metal door and gestured for Virgil to enter.  
Virgil looked terrified, but walked into the room that he assumed was for training. When he heard the door close, he took a deep breath. He looked toward the door and saw Thomas standing in the room with him ready to contain any power he lost control of.  
Virgil took another deep breath and said to himself, "Okay. I can do this."


	9. Book to the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? I hope this makes up for taking so long on the last chapter. It's a little short but this seemed like a good time to insert a little fluff and insight into the dynamics of our four heroes.  
> Trigger Warnings: slight self deprecation (It's only in one sentence but I don't want to miss anything)  
> Please let me know if I did miss anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't do this!" Virgil screamed, storming out of the training room after failing yet another attempt to summon his shield at will.  
"Hey. Its only been a month, kiddo. Don't give up!" Patton said, placing a hand on Virgil's shoulder, "I know you can do it. We just have to find the right way to bring it out again."  
"Patton is correct, Virgil." Logan said, walking up to them and taking Patton's hand. Patton kissed him on the cheek. Virgil looked away as Logan blushed and Patton giggled.  
Over the past month all four of them had grown closer, and Virgil had learned that Patton, Logan, and Roman were all in a relationship with each other. He had thought it a little strange at first, but he soon got used to the idea. He also couldn't help his growing attraction to all three of them. He was sure they would never like him in that way.  
"Let's think this through. What were the connections between the times you have summoned your shield? What were the similarities between the occasions?" Logan asked.  
"Things were being thrown at my head." Virgil said, thinking back to the few times he had successfully summoned his shield. "But you are not throwing things at me!" He said firmly.  
"Of course." Logan said smiling. "WE won't throw anything at you."  
Patton tried, and failed miserably, to hide another giggle behind his hand. Before Virgil could process the wording, there came a shout of "Think fast!" from behind him. Virgil spun around just in time to see a text book flying at his head. He threw his hands up, and there it was. His shield glowing as bright as ever as though it had always been there. Virgil stared at it in awe. He was no longer afraid of it now that he knew what it was and that it was safe.  
"Well, I guess we know what triggers Virgil's shield." Roman said, walking toward the group.  
Logan looked at Virgil's shield thoughtfully. "Well now that we know what can trigger Virgil's shields, we maybe able to use that to help him learn by experimenting with that." He said, reaching to pick up the text book that Roman had thrown at Virgil.  
"No! No. No 'experimenting' by throwing things at me and hoping I'm able to summon my shield in time to block whatever you throw. No. Just. No." Virgil said.  
Just then the bell rang to signal that school was about to start. They all left the reading room.


	10. A Plan for Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!!!! I know it has been forever. I am so sorry. There have been a few personal issues that are finally taken care of. Thank yall for your patience. Also sorry this chapter is a bit short.  
> Trigger warnings: I don't think there are any, but if I just missed any please let me know.

As the school day drug on, Virgil couldn't help but grow more and more anxious. For the past month he had been staying at Patton's, Logan's, and Roman's houses, but today was the day he had to go home. He had received a text from his father the night before telling him he needed to get home today because he had chores to do.  
The others had tried to convince him not to go, but he told them he didn't want to know what his parents would do if he failed to come home. So, in the end, they reached a compromise.   
Virgil and Roman would go into the house and do the chores, while Logan and Patton would sneak into Virgil's room and pack his stuff. Once everything was done, Virgil would tell his parents that he wouldn't be back, and they would all leave.  
The plan was simple. So why did Virgil still feel so anxious?  
"We'll be with you the entire time." Roman said as they walked to meet up with the others after their last class. Virgil gave him a small smile. He was glad he wasn't going alone this time.  
"Are we ready?" Asked Logan as they reached where he and Patton were waiting outside the school. Everyone turned to Virgil.   
"As we'll ever be, I guess. What about Thomas?" He asked, not knowing if the librarian even knew about their plan.  
"He is going to meet us back here to discuss a more permanent solution to where you will be living after tonight." Logan answered him.  
"Alright kiddos, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be back here." Patton said, and with that, they set off toward Virgil's house.  
Virgil wished this anxious feeling would go away.


	11. A Snake With Two Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So this chapter was originally going to be much shorter, but Thomas's last Sanders Sides video gave me an idea, and I just couldn't wait to get it into writing. Hope y'all enjoy!  
> Trigger Warnings: abuse (verbal and physical), kidnapping  
> I think that's all, but as always please let me know if I missed any.

When they got to Virgil’s house, he was glad to see that his parents’ car wasn’t in the driveway.  
‘Maybe this won’t be so bad.’ Virgil thought to himself as he and Roman went in the front door, while Patton and Logan walked around to the back of the house.  
Once inside, the first thing Virgil did was go to his room and open his window for Patton and Logan to climb through. Once they were safely inside, Virgil rushed out to help Roman clean the rest of the house.  
They had just finished washing and putting away the mountain of dishes that his parents had somehow managed to pile up, when they heard the unmistakable sound of tires on gravel. Virgil’s parents were home.  
“We’ll be right outside with your stuff. You can do this.” Roman said as Virgil turned toward the door in alarm. He then squeezed Virgil’s hand and darted from the kitchen in the direction of Virgil’s room. Virgil heard his window close just as the front door opened as his parents walked in.  
“Look what’s back.” His father said.  
“We’ve been so worried about you.” His mother said in a tone of mock-concern. “Where have you been, brat?” She spat.  
From the way the were stumbling, Virgil could tell that they were drunk. He hoped against hope that this would be one of the times they would just accept whatever he said and then pass out on the couch. He knew that it wouldn’t be though.  
“I was sleeping over at a couple of friends’ houses.” He answered them honestly. His father gave a short and hard laugh.  
“Don’t you lie to us.” He barked. “We know you don’t have any friends. You’re too abnormal to have any friends. So we will ask you this one more time before I lose it. Where. Were. You?!?” He asked, his voice rising steadily.  
Virgil was starting to shrink back into the corner now. His father was getting closer now with his fist drawn back. Suddenly, Virgil felt a rush of confidence go through him out of nowhere.  
“I just told you. I was staying with friends. As a matter of fact, that’s what I am going to be doing from now on. I will never come back to this hel-”  
WHAM!  
His father’s fist caught him square in the jaw.  
“You will not talk to me like that in my own house!” His father roared.  
He was just drawing his fist back for a second punch, when Roman and Logan were suddenly in front of him looking terrifying while Patton was wrapping his arms protectively around Virgil.  
“You will not touch him ever again.” Roman said in a tone that suggested that he was barely suppressing his rage.  
“In fact,” Logan said calmly, “you will forget you ever even had a son.”  
Both of Virgil’s parents looked vaguely confused for a second before nodding. Then without another word, they turned and left the room. Virgil was stunned.  
“What just happened?” was all he could think to say as Roman and Logan both turned to face him.  
“I suppressed their memories of you.” Logan answered as though this explained everything.  
Virgil, who was still very confused, turned questioningly to Patton.  
“It’s part of Logan’s telepathy. Now let’s get out of here before they realise there are four strangers in their kitchen and call the police.”  
“Where do we go now?” Virgil asked as they left his house and reached his stuff on the front yard.  
“Now we go and meet with Thomas in the training room to decide on a more permanent place for you to live rather than just bouncing around between our houses. Unless that is what you want to do, in which case you would of course be welcome.” Roman said as he picked up Virgil’s stuff.  
“I would like to find somewhere a little more permanent.” Virgil said quietly. He didn’t want the others to think he was ungrateful that they had let him stay with them at all.  
“Then that is what we shall do.” Logan said reassuringly.  
They reached the school and went straight to the library. Virgil was used to the school being unlocked long after everyone else had gone home. What he did find odd though was that the training room was unlocked.  
As Roman sat his stuff down in the library, Virgil walked over to the slightly open door of the training room.  
‘Maybe Thomas just didn’t close it all the way.’ He thought, though he knew that Thomas would never just leave the training room door open like that, not even accidently.  
The others join Virgil beside the door.  
“Why is the door open?” Patton asked, staring at the door in confusion. For once, not even Logan had an explanation for his question.  
They all stood there for a moment staring at the door as though they expected it to answer Patton’s question. Then Virgil stepped forward and pushed open the door. The training room was a mess. Weapons were thrown everywhere, books lay scattered on the floor, tables were even flipped up on their sides. Virgil walked over to the only table that was still standing upright. It had a note laying on it. As the others gathered around him, Virgil read the note out loud.  
“I have your mentor. If you ever plan to get him back, have Virgil and Patton meet me in the park in one weeks time. If you don’t, your mentor will be taken to the government for whatever tests they want to run.”  
All four of them looked at each other. They didn’t know what to do. There was no name at the bottom of the note.  
There was only what appeared to be a snake with two heads.


	12. Love for Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month to all you beautiful people!!! Here's another chapter!  
> Trigger Warnings: slight self doubt, talk about a hostage situation, I think that's it. As always please let me know if I missed any.  
> Have a great Pride Month y'all!!!

The four boys just stood there staring at the note in front of them. None of them knew what to say, but all four had the same questions going through their heads. 'Who wrote this note?' 'How did they get into the training room?' 'How were they able to get the better of Thomas?' Then of course there was the biggest question of them all: 'What do we do now?'  
"Well obviously giving up either Patton or Virgil is not an option!" Roman announced after getting past the initial shock of the note.  
"Of course not! Our first task should be to figure out who write the note in the first place." Logan stated, rereading the note as though he could find some clue that he had missed.  
Virgil was shocked they were saying that giving him up was out of the question as well. He knew, of course, they would protect Patton. They loved him. He was theirs, and they were his, but Virgil wasn't a part of that. Of course, he was sure that he was falling in love with the three of them, but he was also sure they would never feel the same way about him. So why were they just as willing and sure about protecting him as they were about protecting Patton?  
"It's because we do share your feelings, Virgil. And we would like for you to join our relationship....If that is what you wish as well."  
Virgil's head shot up. Logan had said that so bluntly the Virgil was sure he had misheard him. He hesitantly asked "W-what?"  
Patton had a huge smile on his face and Roman looked shy for the first time Virgil could remember. Finally Roman spoke up, "We've been discussing it for a while, and, only if you're comfortable with it, we would like for you to be our boyfriend."  
Virgil was so overwhelmed that he began to cry.  
"Oh kiddo, please don't cry!" Patton took a step towards Virgil as he spoke, "There is no pressure either way. We won't be upset if you say-oof!"  
Patton was nearly knocked off his feet as Virgil rushed to give him a giant hug, burying his face into Patton's chest. The others heard a quiet "I'd like that."  
Virgil soon felt three pairs of arms enclose around him. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he did know that when the group pulled away, he felt like it was way too soon. Patton, who could feel Virgil's disappointment at the hug ending, offered the younger boy his hand, which Virgil gratefully took. He clingy to it as though if he let go, Patton would be gone just like Thomas. The four of them tried to figure out who wrote the note for the next two hours before they decided to call it a night and go home.  
As Virgil walked home with Patton that night, he couldn't help but continue to think about the note and wonder who had written it. Many thoughts and questions were buzzing around in his mind.  
'Who is this person? Surely they had powers if they were able to get the drop on Thomas. What were those powers? Was this threat seriously? If this person does have powers then surely they would want to stay far away from the government as well. Wouldn't they? What if they turned Patton and Virgil over if they gave themselves up? Not that he'd let Patton do that to begin with, but still. Would Virgil be able to handle that? Was Thomas worth it to him?' Virgil didn't even need to think about that last question for a second. The answer was obviously yes. He also that he couldn't put the lives of any of his boyfriends in the hands of this stranger. With that thought in his head, Virgil began to make a plan. Little did he know that the boy, whose hand he clung so desperately to, was forming a rather similar plan of his own. No one messed with his family and got away with it.


End file.
